


the softest trust

by scaredlessnow



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I love these fools, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Trans Peter Nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredlessnow/pseuds/scaredlessnow
Summary: Juno lets Peter tie him up and take care of him
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 58





	the softest trust

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so sorry about this it’s one in the morning here and I haven’t written fic in 7 years but if I didn’t post it now I was never going to post it
> 
> This is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine
> 
> I use a combination of masculine/feminine language for Peter (dick/cock used several times, cunt used like once or twice I think) which is the same language I use for myself. If that’s not cool with you I respect that take care of yourself!
> 
> Also they totally thoroughly negotiated this beforehand and you should too!! Unfortunately you can’t in media res your own life! There’s several check-ins just to double check as you should also do in real life!! Please be careful with rope bondage!!!!

“Hnnnn Peter” Juno whines, straining against the ropes. 

Well, that didn’t take long at all, Peter thinks to himself.

“Yes, detective?” He asks, unaffected, raising up on his knees above his partner so he can pull the rope taut. 

“Not a detective anymore” Juno grumbles. He sighs when Peter ducks down again to scrape his teeth against his neck, and whines as he pulls away again. “How much longer is this gonna take?”

“It’ll go much quicker if you let me work, my dear” Peter teases, scooting down to quickly finish the knots down his chest. He quickly kisses his stomach and gives his cock a few strokes before guiding the rope around it and tying one last knot behind his dick. Juno closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he softly moans. He pets the ropes winding around Juno’s thighs before moving behind him so he can pull the rope back. 

“So, love,” Peter softly kisses the side of his neck as he pulls the rope through the loop and winds it around his back. “Are you going to be good for me?” 

“H-have you met me?” Juno pants softly. He shifts slightly, testing the tension. Peter pulls the rope and he gasps. 

“Oh, but dear,” Peter coos as he winds the rope between the back and the front, making quick work of the rest of the harness, tracing diamonds across Juno’s torso. “You can be so good for me when you want to.” He chastely kisses the small of the detective’s back. Juno shivers.

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want to right now,” he mouths off as Peter reaches for the last rope. He yelps as the younger man hits his thigh, and roughly pulls his hands back behind his back. He’s gentle as he makes quick work of his arms though, tying his forearms together so that they could reach the opposite elbow if he wanted. Juno lets them hang limp instead. 

“Maybe you just need the right motivation,” Peter ponders as he finishes with his arms. He moves around to Juno’s front and admires his handiwork as Juno squirms, testing the give of the rope. Peter runs his fingers beneath the rope, testing the tension. Everything seems fine, but he glances at the scissors on the bedside table anyways. “How’s it feeling?” He asks, searching his partner’s face for any discomfort.

“Fine, fine,” Juno sighs letting his eye drift closed again. 

“Great,” Peter chuckles. He puts his hand against Juno’s chest, and gently pushes the detective onto his back. He almost snorts as the detective yelps, eye shooting open again, and lands with a soft “oomph”. “And now?” He checks, gently helping the detective adjust as he needs.

“Could be better,” Juno snarks, glancing up at him. “I believe something about motivation was mentioned?”

Peter laughs again, reaching down to stroke Juno’s cheek, petting him as his love leans into the touch.

“I was thinking,” he murmurs, “I would fuck your face. And then, if you’re very good,” he continues, as the detective’s eye darkens, “I would fuck you senseless. Now, how does that sound?” Juno licks his lips, locking eyes with Peter, before slowly nodding.

“Well,” he drawls, “that certainly sounds like motivation.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Peter laughs, before he draws in for a filthy kiss. When he pulls back, he watches the string of spit that connects them, before it breaks and his trance along with it. He adjusts so he’s hovering above Juno’s face. He grabs a fistful of hair and tugs and Juno groans, straining to try to reach him. “Kick if you need me off,” Peter reminds him, and then lowers when he nods desperately and strains again. 

Peter groans when his tongue hits his cunt, and grinds down on his face. Juno lets the thief rides his tongue for a minute, before he catches his dick in his mouth and sucks. Peter moans, twists his hand in his hair, and grinds down harder. “Like that, love,” he pants, “just like that!”

Juno works like someone stranded in the desert getting finally water, alternating between sucking Peter’s dick, licking up into him, and just letting him grind on his face. After an embarrassing short amount of time, Peters grip in his hair tightens and he comes with a shudder, grinding down one last time before letting go and pushing up off his partner. He moves down to sit between Juno’s legs when he finally catches the elder’s eye, face dripping with slick and spit and looking far too smug for such a debauched image. 

“So...” he drawls, “having fun yet?”

Peter gives him and unimpressed stare as he reaches up to wipe his dripping face. He reaches over and grabs the lube and his cock off the bedside table while keeping his eyes on that of the compromised lady, managing to keep eye contact as he slicks up his fingers and gives him one in a smooth motion. Juno groans, letting his head fall back on the pillows. 

“I don’t know, detective,” Peter teases, “are you?”

“‘M not- ohhhh,” Juno sighs as Peter slips another finger inside him, “‘M not a detective anymore.” Peter hums reassuringly for a moment, before giving him another finger, making Juno moan and squirm. After another minute he withdraws his fingers and goes to align his strap. 

“Are you ready then, not-detective?” He teases as he slicks up his cock. He takes himself in hand and lines himself up but doesn’t push in, only teasing against Juno’s hole. With his other hand, he gently grabs his cock straining against his stomach and gives it a few strokes before letting go again. 

“Just do it alread- hah fuck” Juno pants as Peter thrusts in fast. He gives a couple of gentle thrusts as he seats himself, thighs gently smacking as they meet his ass. Then he stays completely still, seated completely inside. He gently strokes the ropes. “Dammit,” Juno whines, “Peter, just move already”

“Now dear,” he asks smugly, still tracing the lines framing his love’s body, “is that any way to ask for what you want?” Juno just glares at him. 

“Peter,” he whines again. Peter sidedly grabs the ropes and tugs, forcing a moan out of Juno as he’s forced further on his cock. 

“Darling,” he chides, “where have your manners gone?”

“Please, Peter, please,” Juno begs, squirming as much as he can in the ropes, “Peter, please fuck me!”

“There we are,” Peter sighs, thrusting tentatively at first, but gaining speed, “I knew you had it in you.” He grabs the rope near Juno’s waist, and holds it tights as he fucks into him. Soon he’s slamming into Juno with no mercy, panting into his shoulder, as the lady sobs, head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy. 

“Peter, Peter please,” he whines, “Peter I’m so close, please touch me.” The thief pushes up and redistributes his weight so he’s leaning on one arm above Juno. He reaches down and strokes his cock with one finger. 

“Should I touch you, love?” He teases, “Do you want to get off?” 

“Peter, please,” Juno sobs, straining to get as much contact as he possibly can. And how could Peter deny him when he looked so beautiful?

He grabbed his cock and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts, and it only took a few strokes before Juno gave a final sob and came all over his stomach. Peter strokes him through his orgasm, until he started trembling with overstimulation. He then gently let go, and pulled the strap out of Juno. 

Peter made quick work of the ties, gently stroking his body, and gently hushing Juno’s hitched breathing and occasional sobs, whispering affirmations the entire time. 

“Lovely Juno,” he cooed, “beautiful, gorgeous, so good for me. What a wonderful girl, thank you for giving this to me.” He gently stroked Juno’s face, arms, stomach, every part of him he could reach, until his breathing evened out and he calmed down. As Juno gently dozed, he slipped away to the bathroom to use the toilet and get a washcloth and some water. When he came back out, he deposited the water on the table and gently wiped down his love. He then laid down next to him, spooning him to his chest. 

“Thank you love, that was incredible,” Peter whispered in the lady’s ear. Juno sighed and snuggled closer. “Right back at’cha hot stuff,” he sighed, and they held each other close until their breathing evened out and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thank you so much for reading this, if you comment I’ll love you forever. 
> 
> The harness tie Peter uses for Juno is called [hishi karada](%E2%80%9C), with a futomomo leg tie and a somerville bowline tie for his arms!


End file.
